


Desert Star

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Gen, giant naked men, must be tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, opening that chest was a bad idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina Aoibhell (Lassarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



> Funny story: back in the stone age, during my very first playthrough, I stumbled upon Eblan with the Blue Plate Special party. Imagine opening the monster chest with the under-leveled Cecil, Cid, Tellah, and Yang....

When the ogre swings his mighty arms, the party reacts. Kain leaps into the air, Cecil rolls aside, and Rosa -- Rosa doesn't have to move; its coming for _her._

"Rydia!" the white wizard cries.

Reflexively, she fires off a Virus spell. The spell-borne cloud of toxin washes over the monster with nary an effect. _Uh-oh,_ she thinks, distantly.

Suddenly, she is blanketed in warmth -- Rosa's protection spell -- and then, Edge.

"Auuugh!" is the vocalization the ninja makes, as powerful ogre arms connect with his supine body. Edge crashes into Rydia, and the two of them go flying. Her vision is obscured by Edge's cloak -- she can't see what -- she's turning --

There is a sickening thud, bone into stone, and she realizes what has happened. "Edge!" she cries, pushing away from his limp form. "Edge?!"

The old walls of Castle Eblan are unforgiving; its prince has been rendered unconscious and the Caller for whom he sacrificed himself scans the battlefield for help. " _Rosa!_ "

Some parts of battle never get easier to handle. Watching a comrade go down is one of them. Rydia cradles Edge's head, afraid for his life and ignoring the ache in her own bones. She sees Kain come down hard upon the ogre's shoulder. Cecil moves in to clear Rosa's path. Rydia knows that it takes Rosa less than a minute to reach them, yet the wait is eternal.

"I've got him!" the white wizard responds, dropping to her knees and discarding her useless bow. She takes over, whispering the arcane incantations of curative magic. It's a language Rydia used to know; she's since cast it aside for a greater power.

She stands, spins around. Her shawl slips from her shoulders; Castle Eblan is cold. "You _killed him!_ " she screams at the ogre, furious. This is untrue, but the thought of Edge dying while protecting her fuels her rage. Moreover, now she has the beast's attention. It comes for her -- twice her size -- but she is halfway in trance. She can see it -- the Land of Monsters -- and she can _feel it_ , or rather, him. Her companion, the mythical creature who has leveled the earth for her since she was a child, manifests at her summon.

 _Rydia,_ Titan greets her. _Command me._

She points, swift vengeance at her very command: "Swallow it whole!"

Titan senses her rage, and is all too pleased to dispense it in the form of a violent earthquake. Around them, the earth gives way. The ogre roars, the force of his weight causing him to fall through the floor. The quake doesn't stop there; the rumbling wears down the walls and the ceiling, almost sure to cause a collapse.

Rydia stays rooted to the spot, enjoying the spectacle. She barely notices Kain land, with a surprised Cecil in tow.

"Let's get out of here!" Cecil shouts from his undignified position under Kain's arm.

Rydia almost casts Warp, but realizes what good that would do them. Rosa is too busy, so it's actually Cecil who casts Exit, teleporting them out of danger -- probably just in time.

***

From their new vantage point from the plains of Eblan, Cecil and his allies watch Castle Eblan, once a fortress of ninja, cave-in on itself. Cecil's gaze flickers from the dilapidated castle to its fallen prince. Rosa is still kneeling by him, and catches Cecil's eye. "He'll be fine," she says.

Rydia has also fallen to her knees, coming down from a magician's rage. Kain is leaning heavily on his spear, and every breath he takes looks labored.

"All right," Cecil concedes, favoring one knee as he turns to his friends, "so, opening that chest was a bad idea."

Rydia actually laughs -- even if it's a high-pitched, panicked squeak. "Oh," she sighs, "that was dangerous."

"Fierce emotion makes magic unpredictable," Rosa cautions.

She's busy with Edge, so Cecil murmurs the words to Cura. Warmth engulfs him like a blanket, and gives him a surge of energy. His knee already feels better. After a moment, he casts Cura again.

"That tickles," Kain teases, but he looks grateful. "Let's make camp," the dragoon suggests, gesturing to the night sky. "And stay away from any suspicious-looking chests for a while."

Cecil has the grace to look properly contrite.

***

When darkness gives way to light, the first thing Edge sees is Rydia's beautiful face. The first thing he _hears_ is, "You're an idiot!"

At least she isn't crying this time. He cannot abide tears staining such a beauty's face! "Good morning," he greets her.

"Good _midnight,_ " she corrects angrily.

"You're welcome," he tells her, and tries to get up. He regrets it immediately: the pain is intense, the world swims, and Rydia is at his side in an instance, easing him back down. "Aw, hell, Rosa," he croaks, "you should cast a binding spell on the injured, or something."

"Or the injured can stay quiet," Rydia suggests, sitting back beside his futon. She folds her hands in her lap, sitting cross-legged.

"Cabin," he decides, taking in the familiar store-bought surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"Cooking some fish." She cracks a smile when his stomach growls. "You -- you shouldn't have done that."

"That" can only mean one thing. "You were worth it."

"Hmph." She doesn't look like she believes him.

"No, I'd do it again." He smiles at her, and realizes his mask is gone; surely she can see he is sincere. "Hey, are you angry?" A shake of her head, hesitant -- almost shy. Sometimes, Edge feels a little sorry for Rydia. Apparently, she lived with her Summons for a time -- time accelerated beneath the earth. Swallowed by Leviathan as a child, and returned as a woman to rescue Cecil from Golbez. _No spare moments to grow up. These times have been cruel to us all._ "I have a present for you," he tells her.

Rydia looks up, curious and -- perhaps understandably -- suspicious. "What is it?"

"A keepsake." He smiles at her again, hoping to assure her that he isn't fooling around. "It's in my pack, all the way at the bottom, wrapped in cloth."

She stares at him for a moment longer, but eventually moves to start looking. Edge watches her search, lips quirking when her brow furrows. "I found it." She produces the familiar purple cloth, and holds the bundle out to him.

"No, you open it. Carefully," he adds with a wince.

She does as he asks, gingerly unfolding the throwing star he has kept since childhood. It isn't just any throwing star -- it shines brilliantly in the moonlight, and at its center is a fire-lit ruby. "Edge," she gasps softly, "this is beautiful."

The sincerity in her expression brings another smile to his face. "A gift from Prince Edward of Damcyan."

She blinks at him, lowering the weapon. "Then, I can't take this."

"No." He makes to rise, but feels the pressure and sees her _look_ and decides against it. "No, I want you to have it."

Their gazes lock, and Edge feels good despite his recovering ribcage. After a moment, Rydia rewraps the throwing star and holds it against her chest. "Thank you, Edge."

"Heh," he tries to lighten the mood, "I'd take an ogre's fist for you any day."

She winces, lowering her gaze. "Oh, about that..."

"Hm?"

"... I sort of ruined your castle."


End file.
